


Appreciation

by buttersbuttercup



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttersbuttercup/pseuds/buttersbuttercup
Summary: Luke wasn't too sure when his fascination with what Han wore started. Of course he had always appreciated the cream shirt he wore, which allowed his chest dusted with hair to peak through the low collar, catching Luke's eye and inciting him to press his lips against the skin. He also had always appreciated the tight fit of his pants, how when Han would lounge back on a seat in the main hold the fabric would run taut against his length. It wasn't until a mission that he started appreciating Han's boots.





	Appreciation

Luke wasn't too sure when his fascination with what Han wore started. Of course he had always appreciated the cream shirt he wore, which allowed his chest dusted with hair to peak through the low collar, catching Luke's eye and inciting him to press his lips against the skin. Luke had spent many times imagining running his hands under Han's shirt when it would ride up, a sliver of toned, tan skin teasing him.

He also had always appreciated the tight fit of his pants, how when Han would lounge back on a seat in the main hold the fabric would run taut against his length. Luke would find his eye's trailing from the open collar, down Han's toned abdomen, and landing on the navy covered bulge. His eyes would flick back up to Han, meeting his gaze with an empty look as Han's eyes would fall half lidded with a sly smirk on his lips.

It wasn't until a mission that he started appreciating Han's boots. He had never really noticed the sleek leather before, paying no mind to them when Han would pull them off before crawling over Luke, his mind too busy focusing on Han's tongue licking into his mouth to think about what the soles of the boots would feel like against his skin. But now, after he had burst into a dank room, smalls rocks from the ceiling raining down on him as candlelight flickered and he watched in slight disbelief as Han stomped his foot down on his assailant's chest, it was all Luke could think about.

 

* * *

 

Luke's breathes were slow and steady as he lay in bed with Han, the other man curled behind him, cheek pressed into the back of Luke's head and arm slung protectively over his waist. All Luke could hear were his own near silent breaths, Han's soft snores and the quiet whirr of the _Falcon_  surrounding them. His eye's, having adjusted to the darkness save for a small blue light on the opposite wall, were mapping out the pair of soft leather boots sitting against the opposing wall. They were old, but well maintained, and Luke's eye followed the creases in the leather.

He felt Han squeeze Luke closer before relaxing, a soft sigh escaping from Han's mouth before the man yawned. He pulled Luke tighter against him, his low voice right above Luke's ear. 

"What'chu starin' at?" Han's voice was slick with sleep, deep and rumbly, and Luke could feel the vibrations of the words on his bare back. Han sniffed before holding Luke even tighter against him, nose nuzzling into the the blonde locks.

"Go to sleep, Han." Luke's voice was soft as he spoke, and he turned to whisper the words into Han's mouth, placing a kiss against the warm and chapped skin before turning back around. He heard Han hum in acknowledgement before feeling him nuzzle his nose against Luke's neck once more. Luke smiled softly as he felt a soft kiss placed on the skin, and it was a couple moments before he heard soft snores escape from Han once again. 

Luke closed his eyes, smile still present on his face as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

"You keep staring at my boots, kid, and it's startin' to freak me out." Luke's eyes whipped from their careful watch of Han's shoes to Han's confused yet bemused gaze, and his cheeks pinked at the fact he had been caught. 

"It's nothin'." Luke mumbled, his gaze falling from Han's to his hands, sitting in his lap. 

The pair had made their way into their shared room after Chewie had shaken them off, calling them distracting and telling them to go to sleep, that he'd be fine piloting for a while by himself. Luke was first to change, slipping his shirt off before he sat on the bed, pulling his own boots off before standing back up to pull his pants off. Han had just sat down on the chair in the room, watching Luke as Luke undressed. Luke had thrown on one of Han's old soft cotton shirts before he climbed onto the bed, crossing his legs and eyes finding their way to Han's boots. 

Han just smirked at Luke, watching the boy as the soft blush on his face deepened into a rosy pink. Han stretched, seemingly nonchalant to Luke's actions before he reached down to pull his left boot off. Luke caught the movement and his gaze found it's way back to Han's boots.

"Y'know you can tell me anything, kid." Han spoke assuredly. Luke's eyes flicked up to Han's knowing gaze before flickering back down to his own hands, twisting together in nervousness. Luke started worrying his bottom lip between his lips and he watched Han slowly pull the boot off his foot. 

"Wait." Luke cried. Han stopped, eyes meeting Luke's in a question. Luke's gaze flickered down to his hands squeezed together before he stared at Han, "Keep 'em on." 

Han raised his eyebrow but didn't question, pulling the leather back up his leg before lounging back in the chair, a picture of total relaxation. Luke looked away, his blush now a red, and he could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. Luke cleared his throat, clenching his eyes shut for a moment, trying to settle his pounding heart with calculated breaths before he meet Han's gaze. 

"I-." Luke swallowed, but never broke eye contact, "I want you to step on me." 

Han blinked, and a moment passed where it felt like everything was dead silent in anticipation before Han nodded, "Okay." 

Luke instantly relaxed, not having realised how tense his body had been before it felt as though relief was coursing through his body. Luke grinned a little, and Han matched his smile before his eyes fell half lidded, and his smile grew into a sly smirk, and the whole air surrounding the older man changed. Luke bit his lip. 

"Well? What are you doin' all the way over there? C'mere." Han's voice was deep as he spoke, a little rough around the edges, and as he pat his knee Luke could feel the ball of arousal in his gut tighten.

Luke stepped off of the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the bed behind him, gaze never leaving Han's as he pulls his underwear off before he slowly falls to the ground, on his knees. His gaze stays unwavering with Han's as he bent forward, hands splaying in front of him as he rested half his weight onto them. With a lick of his lips he starts crawling towards Han, eye's peering up at him as he got closer, Han's legs splaying open in an invite. But Luke wasn't aiming for that right now, and when he had reached Han, instead of slotting himself between two powerful thighs, he bent down until his cheek was pressed against the cool durasteel floor. 

Eyes peering through lashes up at Han, Luke's eyes fell half lidded as he pressed his nose against the side of Han's right boot before his mouth opened around his tongue and he licked a wide strip from the toe of Han's boot to the ankle, eyes fully opening and meeting Han's gaze as he dragged his tongue up the side of the leather boot before flicking his tongue up and back into his mouth as he felt the rough fabric of Han's pants.

"Fuck." Han sighed, his hands bunching up on his thighs, gripping the navy fabric of his pants. 

Luke's eye's fall shut as he falls back down, mouthing at the black leather around Han's ankle, left hand coming to wrap around the back of his foot. Luke moans softly as he starts licking short but broad strokes, pressing his tongue as hard as he could against the fabric, the leather soft under his tongue. Luke's grip on Han's ankle tightened, lips wet with spit as he trails his tongue from toe to heel before moving his cheek to rest atop of Han's right boot. He squeezes Han's ankle before running his left hand up Han's leg, squeezing his knee before dropping back to the ground. 

Luke mouths at the leather on top of Han's left foot, leaving a trail of spit before he runs the back of his tongue over it, his prosthetic curling behind Han's leg to grip at his calve, head tilted as he sucks on the black covering Han's shin. Han moves his left foot, nudging against Luke's left hand laying flat on the floor, and before Luke can curl his fingers away Han steps down on them, not enough pressure to be painful, but enough to keep his hand in place. Luke let's out a whine, and bites down on the leather, hips canting up.

Luke's hips twitch as Han presses down harder against his hand, his dick filling out and heavy with arousal between his legs. Luke moans as he continues to mouth and lick and kiss at Han's boot, hips flexing up and down as his dick throbs. He feels the pressure on his hand lift before his head is nudged away from Han's boot and pressed down against the floor, cheek warm against the cool durasteel as his eyelids flutter, moaning high at the feeling of Han pressing his foot onto the side of Luke's face. Han relieves the pressure for a moment and Luke falls to his side, turning his legs over so he's resting on his stomach, arms bent under him and thighs tensing, toes flexing. 

Han lifts his foot before slowly stepping down. Luke's breathing hitches as he hears Han start to walk around his body laying prone on the floor, and he curls his hands into fist under him in anticipation. Once Han has made a full circle around Luke, he lifts his left foot and presses the heel into Luke's back, digging into his shoulder blade before resting his whole foot down, pressing hard. Luke's breath leaves him in one rush, and he can feel his cock throbbing, pinned between his stomach and the durasteel floor. Han lifts his foot, stepping in the middle of his back, digging his heel into the flesh, watching as he leaves red marks along Luke's tanned skin.

Han's toe nudges at Luke's side, pressing into the sensitive flesh of his flank, and Luke takes it as his cue to roll onto his back. Once he's laying on his back, knees bent and legs falling open Han moves his foot above Luke's face. Luke mouths as the sole of Han's boot, feeling the rough texture against his tongue, lips ghosting over the thicker leather before his head is nudged sideways and Han presses his foot against his cheek once more.

Luke's panting fills the room, his whines and soft moans following as his hips twitch, cock leaking precum over his tummy. Han palms at his own throbbing cock, watching as Luke writhes on the floor, hands splayed next to him on the ground, fingers flexing against nothing. Han presses down harder for a moment before lifting his foot off. Luke lets out a desperate keen, and Han watches as his dick twitches up, precum dribbling out like a leaky tap.

Han squeezes his cock through his pants, biting his lip hard before letting it go.

"Luke?" Han asks, his voice rough and strained. Luke's half lidded eyes fall to Han's, and he bites his lip. Han's gaze falls to Luke's groin, and Luke follows his line of sight, and when he see's Han's foot hovering over his cock he let's out a strangled, desperate moan. 

"Please." Luke moans, head thrown back against the floor as Han presses his foot onto his throbbing cock. Luke's chest rises and falls harshly, spine curling back as he lets out a sob, toes curling as Han slowly applies more pressure. Luke gasps, "Please! Please!" as his eye's roll into the back of his head, and the knot of arousal heavy in his groin aches as Han starts running the sole of his boot up and down his cock. Han presses down hard on Luke's balls and a grunt tears itself out of Luke's throat. His thighs tremble as Han spits onto Luke's flushed cock before he returns to running the sole of his boot along Luke's shaft, this time applying more pressure.

Luke's hips grind up against the rough pressure, and Luke's eyes flutter closed as he feels his impeding orgasm. Luke whines, broken moans falling from his lips as Han increases the pressure, whole body writhing against the pleasure shooting through him.

"Ha-Han! Han I'm gonna- please! Han!" Luke let's out a sob as he comes, white covering his stomach in ropes as he let's out broken sobs, muscles in his abdomen tensing and relaxing as he rides the pleasure, back frozen in an arch.

"Fuck, Luke." Han groans low and primal, eye's darkened with lust as he watches Luke twitch in after shocks. He steps over Luke before kneeling down unclasping his belt before pulling his fly down, grasping his cock and pulling it out of his trousers. Luke's hands rest on his thigh, loosely gripping the navy fabric as Han starts to jerk his cock in fast, tight tugs. Han groans, deep and low, digging his thumb into his slit, where a bead of precum spills out. Riding the aftershocks of pleasure, Luke's mouth falls open, half lidded eyes gazing lovingly up at Han as the soft blush returns to the high of his cheeks. Han let's out a broken moan,"Fuck, Luke, look at you, so pretty, so good for me- fuck!" Luke's eyes fall shut as Han comes, painting the younger's face in his cum.

Han squeezes his dick before bending forward, hands cupping Luke face as he licks into his mouth, swallowing the soft moans Luke makes as he kisses the kid like there's no tomorrow. Luke presses his lips hard against Han's, biting Han's bottom lip and pulling it down before releasing it, pressing kisses around Han's mouth. Han's fingers run over Luke's face before he pushes them into Luke's mouth, and Luke can taste the salty tang of Han's cum on his tongue. He moans low, licking the digits, twirling his tongue around them.

Han removes his fingers, running them through Luke's locks before gripping his hair in fists, pulling sharply and tearing a gasp from Luke's throat before relaxing his grip, running his hands down Luke's neck, over his chest. Their kisses turn slow, deeper, and Luke's own hands find their way threading between Han's hair, keeping him close. The pair are breathing heavy when they part, lips ghosting over each others, as their gaze meets. Han smirks and Luke smiles softly, gaze full of love and appreciation. Han presses a soft kiss to Luke's lips before sitting up. 

"C'mon kid, let's get you clean and into bed, huh?" Han's voice is quiet, calm and reassuring, and once Luke's sitting up he kisses Han once more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 o'clock in the morning so forgive me for any mistakes. Also Chewie totally complains about their volume, and insists they make the room soundproof. You can find me on tumblr @moseisleydive. Feel free to message me there :-) Also want to point out in an actual real life bdsm relationship you should always talk about boundaries when discussing potential new kinks before bringing them into the bedroom, as for instance Han could have gone too far, and not have realised until it was too late. Anyway hope you enjoyed :-) Kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
